dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Liana Revini (The Unsung Heroes)
Liana Revini '''is the main female protagonist of future fan fiction, ''"The Unsung Heroes"''. She is the heiress to the House of Revini, one of the highest-ranking nobles in the Kingdom of Ardania. She is also one of top students in the Ardania Royal Academy due to her talents in magic and sorcery arts in the kingdom and her possession of one of Original 13 Longinus, Absolute Demise which it said to be extremely rare. During her travel with her classmates for supplementary lessons at the academy, she met Hiroaki in a twist of fate, saving her and her classmates from the horde of demi-humans tribes . After their...catastrophic meeting, she offered Hiroaki to reside in her house as an honored guest, which Hiroaki accepted. Appearance: Liana is a fair-skinned, beautiful, well-endowed young 17 years old girl with the height of 5’8 tops, and her noticeable features are her long, tied ponytailed-black hair with a tinge of blue & violet that reaches down her knees, a well-endowed bust, and bright, mixed magenta eyes.. Hiroaki noted that she resembles a certain "woman" in every way. Her overall attire resembles that of a stylized japanese kimono spliced with a mix of european and arabic style. The sleeves bear the resemblance to white wings with red, mist-like patterns followed by a white coat with a feather-like collar. She wears a gold corset intertwined with red kimono ribbons and lined with gold strings at her sleeves. It also has some mechanical parts, which consist of black, gold and red accents and matching, gloves, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped clips. She also wears white pantyhose, and a white cloth wrapped underneath her hip guards. She also wears a pair of cross-shaped earrings with heart-embodied shapes, which are connected to thin, golden chains that are attached to various parts of her attire. Personality: Liana is a gentle, calm, kind-hearted individual who likes to take care of others, giving the aura of an older sister impression, as she loves to play with the children around and teaching and scolding them in a gentle manner. She also has the tendency to call people she's close by affectionate nicknames, as she prefers to be friends someone who doesn't look at her as heiress to the house of duke, but rather as normal girl. She also has a slight innocent and childish trait where she is very curious about almost anything due to her being studious with her studies as student representative. Nonetheless, Liana is an innocent girl with kind-heart who loves to work hard. Liana also inherited her father's battle-maniac trait, where she would love to fight against strong opponents to prove herself. However, she seems to retain most of her nature as she is always seen smiling, and sometimes even praising the enemy or greeting them. During the battle, she prefers surprising her opponents with unexpected moves, twisting the field to her presence with her Absolute Demise. History: Liana is the daughter and first child of the House of Revini, one of the highest-ranking nobles who holds the title of Duke in the Kingdom of Ardania. The House of Revini was one of the Founding Household who support and served the Ariadust royal family, the sovereign and rulers of the Kingdom of Ardania for hundreds of years. After being announced as the heiress of the House of Revini, Liana was to be placed in an engagement with the first prince of Ardania, Dios Alexander Ariadust. As she was training with her newly-found power of Longinus, Absolute Demise, she eventually met her childhood friends, Nirilizie Al-Saade and Maelys Nouvenstein, whose households has been close friends for generations and due to their parent's good relationship. She eventually entered the Ardania Royal Academy along with Nirilizie and Maelys throughout their early school years Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: '''Great Demonic Power: Due to her father's heritage as Half-Archdemon, Liana possess an impressive amount of demonic power, comparable to mid-tier High-Class Devils from world of DxD. According to Hiroaki, she can be referred as one of stronger hybrids in the continent due to her powerful lineage, combat capabilities, and Sacred Gear. Expert Magician: Due to her mother's heritage as magician, Liana is well-versed on utilizing various different types of magic and sorcery. In sorcery aspect, it ranges from exorcisms, binding/sealing, healing spells, leylines, teleportation circles and carries multiple Ghost Spirits. In the magic aspect, she is well-versed on having well-versed knowledge of many magical spells and sorceries given from her mother. In fact, Hiroaki noted that she is one of the high-tier magician and has been stated to be equal to High-Class Magicians back in his old world of DxD. * Elemental Magic: Due to both her mother's teaching, Liana is well-versed in other natural elements like, fire, water, wind, and etc. Liana can also form creatures or imbue into her arrows to create different effects and send them against her enemies. Expert Technician: Liana is highly intelligent in terms of intellect and coming up with strategies for battle, along with their possible outcome. And when this is combined with her combat skill, she can became a formidable opponent. Perceptive Combatant: In battle, Liana is an acute perceptive combatant. She is able to notice the changes in an opponent's power level. Also, she is able to deduce the workings of most attacks accurately, read her opponent's movements and attacks and counter them effectively. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite being a sorcerer, Liana is well versed in the art of hand-to-hand combat, specializing in mixed combat technique which consists of dancing, swordsmanship, and martial arts. She demonstrated her feat by being able to fight several other skilled assassins during the battle, a testament of her skills. * Combat Dance Style: Liana's style of fighting is a mix of her mastery of dance moves, martial arts, and swordsmanship due to teachings from his parents and other combat mentors. The style doesn't require thought intervention and only uses her senses, allowing her to attack extremely fast. However, Liana's style is also very unpredictable, as it doesn't require a fixed pattern of movement. Enhanced Speed: Liana possess supersonic speed that's beyond that of an ordinary human being, which allows her to caught against High-Class Beings and monsters during the battle. Enhanced Stamina: Liana possess considerable amount of stamina. This was proven as she was able to fight against some of the stronger fighters, assassins, fighters, and monsters during the battle. After her meeting with Hiroaki Saeba, she gained considerable stamina being able to fight for long hours to a day without tiring herself out. Enhanced Durability: Due to her Archdemon heritage, Liana shown that she is considerably durable, able to withstand against high-class fighters and monster's attacks without any minor injuries. Flight: Liana can fly using her Archdemon wings, but she prefers to use magic for flight. Equipment: Absolute Demise (永遠の氷姫, Abusoryūto Deimaizu): It is Liana's Longinus Gear. It is an independent type Longinus that can materialize a three meter tall disfigured doll made of ice that takes a form of a woman in a dress at the wielders side and obeys their every command. The doll is also shown to be able to manipulate ice on a massive scale, capable of instantly freezing an entire area into a frozen world and create ice walls to trap her opponents. Its maximum range could lock an entire small country within a crystal of ice as long as Liana wanted to. 'Iron Fans: '''For Liana's personal weapon, she uses a two, giant folding fan. With her two fans, she can able to unleash a wave of elemental magic attacks for wide-ranged attacks, while she can fold her fans to maim the opponents down. Quotes: TBA Trivia: * Liana's appearance is based off of Oda Nobunaga, one of the characters from light novel series, Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere. The image used in the profile is edited by the author slightly for story sakes. * Liana's personality was inspired and based off from female protagonist named Emilia of the same name, the main characters of well-known light-novel series, ''Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu * Liana's hobbies are praying, making clothes, tea ceremony, and traditional dancing. * According to Hiroaki, Liana possess the same charm and personality from a certain "woman" he used to know and loved before her imminent demise. Category:DxDchoi101 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:The Unsung Heroes